


the secret

by MisterCatLovesYou



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ambiguity, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Mystery, Other, Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterCatLovesYou/pseuds/MisterCatLovesYou
Summary: The past could be terrifying. But even in darkness, sometimes people can find the strength to see a little ray of hope. I suppose...
Relationships: None





	the secret

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO!!!   
> hya guys! this was an assignment from school. I twisted it a bit( my teacher wanted a really boring cute lovey-dovey story and I for one, can t write that)  
> hope you'll enjoy it!  
> love, a muder fan.

I dreaded this time of year. Even if the rest of the year was dreadful too, Christmas, was by far, the worst.   
Mother was the worst during this time. Always went on and on about the life he used to have with her ex-husband, her ex-RITCH husband. How she hated dad and me, how we, I ruined her life. How she just wants to leave us for good. All that would have been easy to take, but then she would get drunk and start beating my father, a frail little thing. And then me, when I got between them. On Christmas Eve, she used to be especially cruel. She had a Jeffery Dahmer like imagination when it came to gifts. Mother used to punch my father or beat him 'way less than the whore deserved', but if he didn't seem grateful for his 'present, she would 'put extra effort' in the beatings, so he remembered that 'he belonged to her, was her gift to do as she pleased and he was not to 'disrespect her that way!'. For me, she didn't get as much joy in beating me as she used to get when she gave me my tangible presents: when I was 9 she killed my pet cat, which I rescued and nursed back to health. She snapped her neck and slammed it on the table in the morning, yelling 'What, you don't like your present, bitch?', while I was crying and screaming. Of course, she used to give me all sorts of gifts, and as I grew, she weaned off of tangible gifts and started giving me... other things. Things to carry with me for the rest of my life, in secret and in shame.   
Of course, my father and I were not to utter a word about how she treated us to anybody. When we had company we were to be obedient, sweet, and silent. And she was calm and respectful, and charismatic... all her friends adored her, and nobody thought she could hurt a fly. I did try to say something to a friend of hers, and by doing so I earned my father a beating and a visit to the hospital.  
I guess I didn't expect that Christmas to be different. But then again, I guess something just snapped. And when I woke up in the morning and went to the kitchen for breakfast, I wasn't as surprised as I would have expected to be when I realized my mother had left us for good. My father had decided to serve roasted piggie for breakfast. And the Christmas tree was finally looking pretty, with the lights and the... ornaments. It almost seemed alive. We had to take it down, unfortunately, we had guests coming over and,... I suppose you could say that it was a tad disturbing to find the tree staring at you so.. fixedly.   
Of course, I had to keep the location of the departure of my mother a secret. After all, she had left in such a hurry and, with the fact that she was not coming back, well... the family name had to be kept clean. It was of course what dear old momma would have wanted. And families have way worse secrets than this.

**Author's Note:**

> i would appreciate any form of criticism.


End file.
